A Discovered Romance
by Atlantis
Summary: Original title, huh? It's about Kel and Neal and how the two finally discover there feelings for each other. It's my first fanfic. Please read and review!


Here's my first fanfic everyone, so be kind if you review. I hardly ever let people read my work, but I want to know what others think. I think it's kinda stupid (I think that of all my writing). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. It's a little Kel and Neal romance that I wrote at 1 in the morning. I just felt the need to write. Ever have one of those? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, although...no that would never work. Okay, they still belong to Tamora Pierce until...

"My lady, my lady." Lalasa said as she shook Kel awake. "If you don't wake up now, you'll be late for your morning training. Kel!" Kel woke with a start and flew out of bed into the clothes Lalasa had set out for her.

"What?! How? Lalasa, why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Well, my lady, you were up so late last night studying that I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry."

"Lalasa, it's okay." Kel said as Lalasa helped her with her harness. "I just won't be able to do my morning exercises." Even though Kel knew she shouldn't blame Lalasa, she was a little annoyed at her servant for not allowing her time to begin the day with her exercises. This was the first day in a year that she missed. The first time, there was a little mishap with drinking too much of the wine that Cleon had snuck into the library for the others to try, but of course that wasn't her fault...it was Cleon's. Of course, after that event she vowed never to drink again and she succeeded, but until now she had continued to get up on time. What happened to her internal time clock? A knock pounded on the door.

"Kel! Kel! Come on. We'll be late."

"Neal, go on without me!"

"No. I'm waiting here."

"Neal, you are such an idiot." Kel said opening the door. "Why do you always insist on waiting for me when you know I'll be late? You know you'll be late too if you wait for me."

"Well," answered Neal, catching Kel's hand in his, "what kind of friend would I be if I let you be late and punished alone? Now come on or we'll be really late." With that he took off into a run with Kel trailing behind him whose hand was still connected with his. Kel was caught unexpected when Neal took hold of her hand. Who would have known that such an innocent touch would cause these feelings that coursed through her. Of course Kel was the only one who felt it. She stole a quick look at Neal before they entered the training rooms together. _Why does he do these things for me? _she wondered. _Does he have feelings for me? _Before she let the thought show on her facial expression she put on her Yamani face and laughing silently to herself, walked onto the training courts ready to greet her punishment.

***********

There were no morning classes that afternoon, so Kel had the rest of the day free. She climbed into the waiting bath and afterward, got dressed into a clean, soft dress. Because Kel didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day, she decided to steal into Lalasa's beauty box and pull out some face paints. She put it on the way she remembered her mother had, when Kel would watch her get ready for balls. She had never worn make-up before and didn't even know why she was putting it on. _Because of Neal _a voice told her in her head. Kel told that voice to shut-up. That was ridiculous, she was doing it for herself, she had never worn it before and she wanted to see what she looked like with make-up on. Going to the full-length mirror, Kel looked at herself and gasped. She had actually done a good job. She hardly recognized herself. She didn't know what to do with her hair, so she left if down, leaving it to brush against her shoulders. Then came the familiar knock at the door. Kel went to answer it.

"Hello Neal." She said slightly blushing.

"Hey, Kel..." His voice trailed off as he looked at her. Kel saw in his eyes something she had never seen before, but it was gone as fast as it had come and the 'good, old' Neal returned. "Wow Kel, you actually look like a girl." Kel sighed, the moment was over, and started walking with Neal out of the squires wing and into the outdoors. 

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon until dinner?"

"Well, Kel, I was thinking that we could go for a walk. A long...boring...walk."

"Sounds like a great time, Neal, but it rained outside this morning and it's sure to be all muddy." She answered with mock regret.

"Oooh, is the Lady Keladry of Mindelan scared of a little mud?" Neal said joking tauntingly. Kel winced at the sound of her full name.

"I'll show you who's scared of a little mud." And with that she pushed Neal into a big mud puddle. Kel laughed as Neal tried repeatedly to get up, but with failed attempts, causing him to get even muddier.

"Oh, you think that's funny? Well how about this?" Neal began to pull Kel into the mud with him. 

"Neal! No! Neal! Come on Neal, this is a clean dress and Lalasa will be mad if I mess it up. Neal!" Kel shrieked his name as she fell into the muddy pool. Kel, just for added emphasis, started to punch and kick the laughing Neal, which only caused her to become muddier and make Neal laugh even harder. Kel, after a few tries, successfully got up, but tripped on the hem of her skirt, making her fall on top of Neal. Neal's laughter died down when he and Kel made eye contact and he realized just what kind of position they were in. 

"Kel..." Neal murmured her name.

"Hmmm..." She murmured back while caught up in the greenness of his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're covered in mud?"

"Neal," She said, "I don't believe anyone has ever told me that."

"Well, I'm glad I'm the first." And with that last comment his lips came up to meet hers. After Kel got over her initial shock, she started to kiss back. It started out as little butterfly kisses, but as the kiss progressed it became more passionate. A feeling floated back and forth between their lips that they had never felt before. Kel felt the sparks from this kiss that she had felt earlier when Neal had held her hand, only this time Neal felt it too. The two became oblivious to their surroundings and just floated in the lovely haze. After a while, Neal finally broke the kiss and the two stared at each other in a new way. It was Neal who made the first sound by grunting and wincing.

"Kel, there's no doubt that I like this position, but I'm lying on hard ground and your heavier than you look."

"Oh." A blushing Kel said rolling off of Neal and standing on her own two feet. When Kel got herself steadied she reached down to help a hurting Neal.

"My back will never be the same."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He said looking back over at Kel. "You know what? I think I love you." Kel gasped and looked back into the eyes of Neal.

"No, Neal, I don't think..."

"Shhh." said Neal putting his finger over Kel's lips. "I know what I feel Kel. I've felt this way for awhile now, but I've never had the guts to tell you. I didn't think you felt the same way. Do you?" 

Kel didn't even have to think about it. She said around Neal's finger. "Of course I do Neal, but I didn't know if you felt the same way." 

"Well I do." He said simply. Then he took his finger from Kel's lips and replaced it with his own mouth. Kel and Neal shared a long, soft kiss before going back inside.

"So...what are we going tell people?"

"Neal, why do you always have to ruin a good moment?"

"Because it's my purpose in life." He answered wistfully. "I wake up ever morning with the thought of who's life I'm going to torture today. Well, today, I thought, 'why don't I go over to Kel's room and make her day a living misery' ." Smiling he bent down and kissed the chuckling Kel's nose. 

Kel sighed for what seemed the one-thousandth time that day. "Well, we certainly can't tell Lord Wyldon. I really don't think he'd throw us a celebration or anything."

"True. We shouldn't even have anything going on between us, but it's too late for that now, isn't it?"

"Neal, why don't we just continue going as we have been. Friends."

"Can we still do the other stuff? Like kiss?" 

"Sure Neal, we can still do 'the other stuff'." Kel said hiding a smile.

"Good. Friends by day, lovers by night." He said smiling.

"Neal." Kel shrieked, blushing.

"Kidding, just kidding." And with that they walked together to their rooms to get cleaned up and ready for dinner.

(A/N): There. Did you like it? Please review, I would really appreciate it. I can even continue if you like. While writing the story, some ideas came to my mind!! Anyways, if I do continue, it may be a while because I've got 4 essays due soon and I haven't even started them yet (stupid AP classes, stupid Algebra 2, since when do math students have to write an essay?) *grumble grumble* So, again, please review, there may be another part(s) to the story.


End file.
